In some circumstances it is necessary to apply a force to a structure to move the structure in a desired direction. For example, over time structures such as roadways, driveways, houses or portions thereof garage floors, porches, sidewalks, patios, etc., have a tendency to settle or sink and need to be raised upwardly to return the structure to its original level, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,092,116, 8,186,907, 8,864,421, and 9,422,735 describe various techniques of lifting and raising structures.